$3lm - 8ln - 8l + 3 = 5m - 2$ Solve for $l$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $3lm - 8ln - 8l + {3} = 5m - {2}$ $3lm - 8ln - 8l = 5m - {5}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $l$ in them. $3{l}m - 8{l}n - 8{l} = 5m - 5$ Factor out the $l$ ${l} \cdot \left( 3m - 8n - 8 \right) = 5m - 5$ Isolate the $l$ $l \cdot \left( {3m - 8n - 8} \right) = 5m - 5$ $l = \dfrac{ 5m - 5 }{ {3m - 8n - 8} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $l= \dfrac{-5m + 5}{-3m + 8n + 8}$